


Love Cuts & Temporary Cures

by kunehonim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance, hurtandcomfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunehonim/pseuds/kunehonim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(We loved like dogs in heat but after the fall, I'm just someone looking for anyone who's willing to lick the wounds he left open.)</p><p> </p><p>"I wonder why I never fell in love with you, Soo."</p><p>"Do you want to try?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Cuts & Temporary Cures

**Author's Note:**

> This was the very first time I wrote BaekSoo. A certain fic hurt me so much I just had to comfort myself this way. OTL

Baekhyun is drinking his last glass of wine that evening. Seated on the black leather couch that resembles the one in his office, he licks his lips to perfection, eyes hooded with the same exhausted one that resides in his form every night. He's waiting for Kyungsoo to come back. Waiting for his last strand of peace to return because it's been like this for who knew how long.

 

His shoulders are exposed, silk robe barely doing the deed of a cover up, the brunet stands up with little life in himself as he places the glass down on the coffee table in front of him. He ruffles his hair as he lazily walks towards the window that shows him the view of the city. No curtains, just him and the dark sky. Just him and the bright lights of Seoul where he can watch everyone's lives move along while his doesn't. Baekhyun stands before everything, clutching onto the silk that's clinging onto him. Remembering that he has to stop feeling this way.

 

A beep resounds in the area and his heart unclenches. Baekhyun doesn't turn, doesn't move. He simply stands there with his head low, taking in the sounds of expensive shoes tapping against the floor closer and closer to where he stands. Only when an arm wraps around him does he relax. An arm, protective- concerned. Baekhyun leans into the touch and revels at how he realizes he's being held completely by the male behind him.

"Welcome back, Soo." He mutters under his breath. His voice is thin, fragile. Almost ready to give in. Almost ready to unmask itself.

The latter presses closer against him and he bares his neck, loving the way the other inhales his scent. Baekhyun purses his lips back and hums in content.

His body is turned by the him. His arms quickly going around the male's neck, Baekhyun stares at those lips he's accustomed to.

Kyungsoo leans in and Baekhyun anticipates.

Just like every night.

 

Kyungsoo is the only one left to keep him on the ground now.

 

Falling in love is a curse. A curse that one looks forward to. Anticipates. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were like everyone else and they waited for their turn, only to have their hearts crushed to pieces, stepped on and forgotten. Jongin was Kyungsoo's while Baekhyun's came a few years later. One can say that first love is never expected to stay strong but in their cases it does- Just that it keeps leaving only to come back again and inflict the same pain all over again.

Friends over the years, Jongin and Kyungsoo have always been the duo. Baekhyun was supposed to be their son-- Supposed to be their baby bubble that they planned it all out to be. Jongin had lots of plans for the both of them- Had plans for when they grow old together, for their friendship to last forever. But College just had to be Jongin's way out, Kyungsoo's horror and his lover's newfound glory to parties, rendezvous and a change of attitude. Hard as may have been for the male back then, he'd gone through all possible ways of trying to persuade Jongin to think properly. Kyungsoo lost that war a little by a second because he stood outside of Jongin's room, hearing the male call someone else's name as he ascended ecstacy.

 

Baekhyun was there to help him nurse a broken heart.

 

Three years later came Baekhyun's turn. Juniors in college, the two had promised to stick together through thick and thin. Baekhyun had tried to cheer Kyungsoo up, but the male had caved in- not caring for the world, for anyone else. Baekhyun was the only one who could keep him on his feet.

Chanyeol came then- a professor in their university whom everyone had gawked at since day one. And though Kyungsoo may have been one of those people, he'd gotten over it but his friend never did. He only came to find out that Baekhyun had been letting the said male bend him against his desk when he'd volunteered to bring the test papers to the office. It was like a rerun of his own past but this time he was hearing his best friend's voice. Calling their professor's name.

It's just that Baekhyun was lucky enough to get out early- Before his heart ever gave into the said male because he realizes how wrong it was to involve himself with a married man.

 

Kyungsoo was there for him when he found out.

 

 

 

Career, friendship and everything in between kept them busy. It took Kyungsoo years to get over his own experience, dating here and there at times only to come back with that same ache in his chest but with less impact. Baekhyun only needed a few before he's mixing drinks, gulping one glass to another and grinding against stranger after stranger.

No matter how many times Baekhyun wanted to deny it- He was too late. Park Chanyeol had long ago gotten ahold of his heart and taken it with him. He just never expected to watch him beat the living shit out of Baekhyun's grind partner for the evening. Though he hoped it was because the older was there to return what he needed, he had something else to think about. Like how to not choke on said male's cock while he let the same man that took away his innocence fuck deep into his mouth years after he'd seen him.

Kyungsoo never knew about that.

 

"Why are you back?"

"Because I missed you."

 

Baekhyun was too easy to believe him in the slightest- Too naive despite the way he managed to get out of the claws of delusion. Of tricks. Chanyeol had his heart right at his palm. And he was ready to crush it.

The ring on Chanyeol's finger had gone. His heart slowly healing, Baekhyun went to him every night. Went with him every chance he got. Kyungsoo noticed, but he never knew with whom. He just hoped that Baekhyun found someone he can really call his own then, turning a blind eye whenever said male left their shared room dressed up and excited. It's been a while since Kyungsoo saw the tint of pink on those cheeks.

 

That alone made his heart at ease.

 

Six months was how long it lasted. Six months until Baekhyun came home dead drunk, sobbing with snot and tears blurring his eyes. Hair disheveled, the then-blond walked up to their room, not the least bit caring about the time. Not the least bit caring about the fact that he could wake their neighbors up. Kyungsoo had pulled him into his side of the room then. Pulled Baekhyun close, hugged him and wiped his face clean to get a good look at him. To look at the mirror that Baekhyun was. To realize that his best friend managed to get as close as to what he almost had with someone of the past.

But it looked like they both landed on the same boat.

Baekhyun huffed, with great difficulty. Coughing on his own saliva, the blond had wiped his nose, sniffing loudly. "He's still married. He has kids."

 

Kyungsoo wanted to vomit at the words that left the petite.

 

"I've been a side-fuck to him all along!" Baekhyun sobbed heartbreakingly.

Kyungsoo helped him change out of his clothes that night and he recalled how the latter had done the same with him years ago. Kyungsoo swore to be by Baekhyun's side that evening. As he tucked Baekhyun in and fit himself beside the latter, he closed his eyes promising that he will never be alone.

 

Their morning changed then. What with Kyungsoo waking up with Baekhyun staring at him. Their faces were inches apart from the others', and Kyungsoo had remained calm wondering what was going through the other's head.

"I wonder why I never fell in love with you, Soo." The boy rasped out.

Birds were chirping, sunlight was spreading. They lied there staring at each other- Wondering why.

Kyungsoo had entertained the idea once but never voiced it out. Yet here Baekhyun was, opening the issue like an empty jar of hearts. They had nothing to give anymore. Nothing to return. Their friendship was all they had: One another.

 

"Do you want to try?"

 

 

 

Baekhyun pulls onto Kyungsoo's suit, getting the fabric off. His lips are busy kissing back. His heart calm, his mind at peace. Kyungsoo's lips are soft, warm. For Baekhyun they're home- For Baekhyun, he's someone who he can return to anytime he wants. Baekhyun is okay as long as Kyungsoo is there with him.

The latter caresses him, his body twitching at the sensual movement of Kyungsoo's palm flattening at the small of his back. His tongue is inquiring carefully and Baekhyun is always prepared to open up for him.

Taking a sharp breath before he does, the brunet pulls the other closer. His fingers card through the other's hair, messing it up and his eyebrows furrow as he feels his feet moving on their own. Kyungsoo's shoes are dragging through the tiled floor, pushing him, taking him somewhere.

The back of his knees hit the bed, and he falls. Before him is Kyungsoo slowly undressing himself, taking off his blazer- pulling out his tie. Baekhyun watches with hooded eyes, watches with that familiar gaze and anticipates. He does as little as to undo the knot of his robe, letting a leg peek out exposing the expanse of milky skin, soft and very known by the male above him.

When Kyungsoo lowers himself towards the awaiting brunet, their lips touch once more in a fragile meet. The mold into one, the petite breathing through his nose as he crawls with his elbows to push himself to the center of the bed whilst the other props himself against him. Baekhyun opens up, in time with the parting of his legs, he welcomes Kyungsoo into his arms. Welcomes his best friend, his last pillar- he welcomes the last cure to the wound that's left open by the curse.

A tear trails down from the brunet's eye. Pulling away, Kyungsoo looks at him with the same sincere expression. He looks at him with the same eyes, but then again there's something akin to something even more that Baekhyun has always been scared to put a name to. Kyungsoo wipes the corner of his eye with a thumb, kissing the spot afterwards.

"I'm scared, Soo." Baekhyun whispers, eyes closing gently and he knows that Kyungsoo's attention is all to him. Like it always has. Like it always is.

 

The D&B Corporations stands in the heart of the city. The tallest building led by the two most sought-after bachelors in their time. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun have built an empire, and together, they live at the topmost floor. The company flourished, succeeded in a short time that it didn't take too long for them to get noticed by the bigger companies. One proposal after another for a merger, for a project together or a funding had gone past their hands, names of the CEOs brushing past their own eyes.

It was unexpected for Baekhyun to come across that name again- but this time it was under the title of a school head, a proposition to have them funded to continue operations; whilst Kyungsoo's own past had come prepared as well. For Kim Jongin has inherited his father's business, and is now running it by his own hands.

They sat up a date, a dinner party to invite all the interested companies, and decided that knowing them in one night would be ideal. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun worked like this. Together. Always together. They were powerful when they had one another so separate they dared not.

 

Kyungsoo kisses Baekhyun's cheek, caressing his face. He looks fondly at the male, letting out an apologetic smile because he knows how much it hurts. How long it took him to finally get over Jongin. Kyungsoo did say he wants to try falling in love with Baekhyun, and even until now- even though they've tried and stopped for a few times in the past few years that they've stayed together, he still is. Over the years, to Kyungsoo, Baekhyun has become his source of life.

It seemed as though from the beginning, they were merely licking on each other's wounds. Sympathizing with one another and promising little words that didn't need to see the light of day. That changed when Baekhyun cried that night- When Kyungsoo swore he'll be by his side no matter what happened. That's why he asked him, and even though Baekhyun appears to take very little steps, precautions over trying to give into the same feeling that has him in tears, Kyungsoo is ready to wait.

If need be, he would face Park Chanyeol with Baekhyun. Shield his eyes from the possible tears, and speak his mind like he never did in the past. Chanyeol would have to be ready for him.

 

"You have me, Baekhyun."

 

"You have me."

 

They survived what love had done to them. They survived the temporary cures. Kyungsoo's ready again, and he's willing to guide Baekhyun through.

 

Before the planned dinner party, the both of them stay underneath the blankets. Kyungsoo holds Baekhyun with all his heart, legs tangled at the topmost floor of their well-built empire. That evening, Kyungsoo caresses Baekhyun.

 

Nobody has to climb the tower to save anyone anymore.


End file.
